


Goose

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly, evil little creature fights the mighty nein, its a goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein antagonize a goose on their way through it's territory.





	Goose

Caleb found himself in a tree. He didn’t really know how he got there, but it was infinitely better then on the ground with the angry animal. Maybe it was after Caduceus had failed to talk the goose down from attacking, but that was no matter. 

Beau was busy dodging the goose on the ground, weaving back to escape from it’s wings and teeth. It would be cool if it was any other animal besides a bird, but as it was, she felt stupid for trying to escape a goose. She stopped after a few minutes of waiting for it to stop, and punched it hard enough to knock it out. 

Jester had only wanted to pet the cute bird, and listen to it’s honking, and maybe also draw it a little. It didn’t like her being super close, and the attack she guessed was maybe probably warranted but she would have left on the first sign of aggression, it didn’t have to chase after her!

The goose was about the same size as Nott, and she could see that it probably had a lot of meat she could eat for a few days. But still, same height as her, which was definitely a problem. She fought it though, keeping her distance with her crossbow, and killed it with only some injury to herself. She’d share with Jester and Caleb if they wanted some. 

Fjord does not fuck with the goose. He’s all for touching things, but he knows geese aren’t to be underestimated or trifled with. He watches it from a safe distance, and runs if it goes after him for no reason but the goose can find. 

The goose suffers a similar fate with Yasha as it does with Nott, except it dies faster and doesn’t get as many attacks on her. 

Caduceus talks to the goose, letting it sit in his lap as he pets it, explaining what they are doing. That they didn’t mean to disturb it and mean it absolutely no harm. They’ll be gone and off in another direction soon. They aren’t a threat to your roost or environment. It’s alright. everything’s all good. 


End file.
